I Don't Need A Knight In Shining, Whatever
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: "Eames, I don't believe in happily ever after." "Lucky for you, neither do I." Eames proposes to Ariadne. Oneshot


I Don't Need a Knight in Shining… Whatever

Summary: "Eames, I don't believe in happily ever after." "Lucky for you, neither do I." Eames proposes to Ariadne. Oneshot.

**Inception characters don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Nolan. The line "I don't need a knight in shining...whatever" has been borrowed from Grey's Anatomy, sadly, I don't own that either. This is some unconventional fluff for you, the idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it up.**

**Enjoy!**

They had been an item for a year now, in Eames mind this meant they were in it for the long haul; he'd never been in a relationship that lasted more than six months and every English bone is his body said that now it was the time to make an honest woman out of Ariadne.

He'd been contemplating it for a couple of months but talked himself out of it just in case it all went belly up. But the moment of clarity came when he'd looked over at her one morning and suddenly it all fell into place. Eames wanted to look over at Ariadne every morning he woke up; he wanted to smile at her serene face and her messy hair, and then wait for her to wake up to finally press a kiss to her neck as a wordless good morning.

Now was the time to grow a pair and finally ask the question.

They were lazing in bed on a Sunday morning, something that'd now become a tradition between them when he started littering kisses along her collarbone. Ariadne sighed in contentment and saw him stretch an arm out to open his bedside drawer.

"Eames, honey, I'd love to, but my morning breath is really bad." She smiled as she thought he was trying to get her in the mood for sex.

"If I don't do this now, I never will." He mumbled into her skin as he fumbled around in the draw for what he was looking for.

"Yes you will, just let me eat some breakfast, brush my teeth and then I'm all yours for the ravishing."

Eames found what he was looking for and smirked, he brought his hand back under the covers and placed the box on her stomach.

"What's this?" Ariadne asked confused as she examined the blue velvet box.

"You won't know till you open it." Eames whispered as kissed her cheek softly.

She opened the box tentatively and found a delicate white gold ring topped with a modest but beautiful diamond.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Well if you're thinking this trinket should belong on the third finger of your left hand, then you would be correct."

"Are you proposing?"

"I guess I am."

"Eames, you know I don't believe in happily ever after."

"Well lucky for you Ariadne my darling, neither do I."

"I hope you know I'm not gonna transform into a housewife who has your dinner ready when you come home from work. And I won't pick up after you when you make a mess, and don't go thinking that I won't have a life outside of our marriage, because I will. I'll still be me just with a different last name."

"So you'll take my last name then?" Eames chuckled. "Who said I wanted our marriage to be any other way? You're sterotyping now. Don't worry, I'm still going to my dashing self, I'm not thinking about adopting a beer belly any time soon, and I most certainly won't come home to expect food on the table. I'm not going to sit in front of the TV every night and not expect you to change the channel over to Arrested Development or whatever your latest little addiction is. And I'm definately not going to stop you going out with your friends, because let's face it, as much as we love each other, we need some time apart so we don't wake up one morning and try to attempt to butcher each other with a knife. This, what we have right now, I want this every day till I die." He finished as he stroked her hair.

"Ok then, but you know this means I'm going to learn your first name." Ariadne smiled as she nuzzled into Eames neck.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, you're worth it."

He looked at her seriously and took the ring out of its box.

"So, what do you say?"

"Marrying you doesn't make you my knight in shining…whatever. You know that right?"

"And marrying you doesn't make you my damsel in…whatever."

"Then yes. I will marry you, even though you haven't actually uttered those four little words."

"Do you want me to?" Eames hesitated before sliding the ring on her finger.

"I like it better this way." Ariadne laughed as he breathed out and put the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"Good, now what do you say to some morning delight?"

"Eames!" She threw a pillow in his face.

Their romance wasn't a fairytale, and that was exactly how they liked it.

**Reviews = love :)**


End file.
